Seishi Yodogawa
|height = 177 cm (5'8") |weight = 58 kg (128 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 78 cm (30") |blood_type = B |likes = Mazes |dislikes = Rude people |family = Unknown |participated = Killing Game |fates = Unknown |status = Alive |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Avenir}} Seishi Yodogawa (淀川 星志, Yodokawa Seishi) is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate Mystery Novelist (超高校級の「推理 作家」, chō kōkō kyū no "suiri sakka" lit. Super High School Level Mystery Writer).Meet the Ultimates - Seishi Yodogawa=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CPvt9_CwrQ&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Seishi Yodogawa (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/WHj5bdXL67U[https://jisho.org/word/%E6%8E%A8%E7%90%86%E4%BD%9C%E5%AE%B6 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Seishi has a fair skin tone, light blue eyes and red hair covering his left eye. Seishi has a white jacket with a red inner pad and black highlights, which he wears like a cape. He wears a dark blue shirt with thin grey stripes and a grey-brown sweater vest overtop. He wears a bracelet on his left hand. He also wears white trousers with ankle-high brown boots. Name His given kanji name 星志 is composed of the characters 星'' ("star" or "spot") and ''志 ("plan").星 (meaning)志 (meaning) His surname kanji is composed of the characters 淀'' ("pool") and ''川 ("river").淀 (meaning)川 (meaning) Personality A very mature and kind man who has been known by many. He acts like a stereotypical gentleman and will be courteous towards those who offer him the same kind of respect. He is very close with Ayumu and keeps a calm and soft tone when talking with most people, He loves to write about mysteries and mazes and dislikes people who act rude towards him. Talent and Abilities A very delicate and skilled mystery novelist who has published books like "The Secret of the Howling Orchid", "The Mystery At Dirty Vineyard", "The Case of the Delirious Caveman". History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Relationships Ayumu Fujimori He's closer to Ayumu than withdoodoo the other characters. Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki Seishi also gets annoyed with Aruma due to her peverted/innappropriate nature, she also tends to use her whip on him constantly which causes him to obey her orders even though he gets frustrated. Kasumi Izumo He personally feels sort of annoyed by Kasumi with her innappropriate language. i kind of pee peed Trivia *He shares his surname with the Yodo River.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yodo_River Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori and Seishi Yodogawa ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（藤森歩&淀川星志） Tumblr_ReBirth_Yodogawa_Seishi.png FANDOM ReBirth Yodogawa Seishi Full Body 1.png DRRB_-_Seishi_Yodogawa_-_Fullbody_Concept_Art.jpg DRRB - Seishi Yodogawa - Symbol Details.png References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ